Hashbrown
by JMolover13
Summary: Snow brings home a kitten post curse. Ruby doesn't have her cloak...


**Anonymous asked you: Red Snow: Snow buys Red a kitten but one day Red loses her cloak not realizing it's a full moon thinks nothing of it...what happens from there is up to you;)**

**AN: I needed inspiration because I have no pets of my own, so I looked through the 'cat and dog' tag and found GIFS and a lot of pictures for inspiration for this story.**

The curse broke a good six or seven years ago. Magic had been back in Storybrooke and… Snow had accepted that her daughter was in a relationship with her arch nemesis. She accepted and dealt with that just like Emma accepted and dealt with the fact that she was never going to have normal parents… No, as soon as the curse broke, Snow ran into Ruby's—Ruby liked her Storybrooke self and opted to keep her original Storybrooke name, the only people that called her Red were Snow and her grandmother—arms and Charming to Ariel's.

Snow and Emma were walking along the streets of Storybrooke, as they did every Sunday afternoon for mother-daughter bonding. They were on their way passed the animal shelter when Emma stopped, "I just wanna check on something…" She said with a begging look in her eyes that Snow couldn't say 'no' to.

"Alright." She gestured the blonde ahead of her and Emma ran in.

"DAD!" Emma yelled, "Is she still here?!"

Charming came to the front, "Is who still here?" he played dumb.

"Dad!" Emma was bouncing from leg to leg, giving into her childhood ways, unaware of just how happy it made either parent to see and imagine her doing this if she were younger. "Don't do that! Is she here?!"

Charming smiled and nodded, "Yes she's still here; I would keep in mind just how many families I kept her from going home with…" He called after the blonde blur that ran passed him. He chuckled and looked to his ex, "Snow." He smiled.

She smiled in return, "Hello, Charming… Just what is she so excited about."

"Emma saw a puppy when she was here a little over month ago, and Regina said that they could have it if the puppy was still there after 40 days…. It's day 39." He supplied.

Snow grinned, "Is it alright if I go…" She gestured after their daughter.

"Of course." He nodded and moved so she could get passed him.

Snow watched Emma open the pin that had 'her' puppy in it. She crossed her arms and leaned against the doorway with a smile.

Emma turned around once the puppy trotted out and began playing with her, "Look mom! Isn't she so cute!? Dad says she's a bloodhound retriever… I just like that she looks like Trusty from Lady and the Tramp! She's so cute! And now she's mine!"

"But Emma, dear… It's only been 39 days…" Snow teased.

"Regina's gonna let me keep her." She said with a certain sureness.

"Oh, well if you're so positive, let's get her some toys and things…"

"Okay!" Emma nodded and picked the puppy up, "I think I'm gonna have to call you Squishy! And you shall be mine. And you shall be my Squishy! Come on Squishy! Come on little Squishy!" The blonde held and cuddled with the puppy as if it were an infant. The puppy immediately found her hair and clawed and bit at it at the most convenient time in her quote, "OW! Bad Squishy, bad Squishy…" Emma's tone was not authoritative in the least; she only moved her hair out of the way and cuddled more.

"Oh Regina is going to have her hands full…" Snow said more to herself than the blonde in question.

"Ho, huh!" Emma gave her mother a playful glare before sobering, "You wanna look around and see if you and Rubes might want one? I'm sure Ruby'd love another puppy to play with." The blonde gave a smartass smile.

"Ho, huh!" Snow gave her own playful glare, "She's got her cloak again. She hasn't turned once since the curse broke."

"I know I keep waiting, but nothing!" Emma said as she subconsciously played with the furry bundle in her arms.

Snow rolled her eyes at her daughter and started glancing along the wall of pets when she came across this curious orange fluff ball poking its paw out of the cage, "Hello." Snow smiled as she ran her finger over the top of its paw. "What's your name?"

"That is Hashbrown." David said as he watched that glint in his ex's eyes light up.

"Hashbrown? Like the breakfast food?" Snow turned to look at Charming as if it were ridiculous.

"Yeah. You like her?" He moved to the cage to let Hashbrown out.

"Oh no, I…" Charming placed the kitten in her arms. She immediately began nuzzling and rubbing on Snow, "I am taking you home!" Snow said with finality.

Charming laughed at his ex and nodded, "You ladies want to buy toys and cages and necessities for them?"

"Yes."

~0~0~0~0~0~

"Honey?" Ruby asked as she walked in that evening. She looked around and saw the pet toys, "What the hell's with all this stuff?"

"It's for Hashbrown." Snow said as she walked down the hall pointing a laser-pointer on the floor and the wall to make the kitten follow her.

Ruby growled in the back of her throat, "You… bought a cat…"

"Yeah… isn't she adorable." She looked up to find Ruby's lip curling and her teeth starting to show.

"Red…" She spoke softly. She only called her Red when she really needed the woman's attention.

Ruby turned to her, "Why did you buy a cat?"

"Because she needed a home."

"And dogs don't need homes?"

"Look at how cute she is!" She picked up the fluffy kitty and put it in her girlfriend's face.

Ruby turned away, "I don't think that was such a good idea, babe."

"Why?"

"Because the full moon is tonight and I haven't been able to find my cloak all week…"

Snow laughed, "Honey, you'll be fine… You haven't changed in like 35 years!"

"We were cursed and when we weren't I've always had my cloak!"

Snow shook her head, "I think it will be fine." She set the kitten down and took her girlfriend's face, "Let's go to bed… I'll bet I can take your mind off of everything."

Ruby smiled, "I'll be you can."

It had been a very cloudy night, thank God, but eventually, the clouds cleared and felt herself begin to change. She ran for the bedroom door and closed it, just in case she couldn't control it like she had taught herself before.

After beasting up, she trotted around the living room. She heard something and turned quickly to see the kitten. She started growling and the kitten only sat there, swishing her tail from side to side. Red cocked her beast head and walked over to the tiny orange thing. She growled low once more, but the kitten only pawed at her face.

She turned away and sniffed out, shaking her head. She then nuzzled the kitten 'a little roughly' so that the kitten laid on its back. Hashbrown only reached up to press both paws against Ruby's snout. Ruby growled then let out a bark, which surprised the kitten. The fluff ball rolled over on all fours, stood back in front of the werewolf and pawed at her nose once more.

Ruby decided to paw Hashbrown as well, but the kitten fell over once again. It started meowing reaching out, and Ruby bopped the cat again. She was rather relieved that she could control herself, and now this kitten was going to be her toy for when she turned. As soon as Hasbrown was up again, snouted the kitten's side, making her roll a bit then she tried to bop her again with her snout on the kitten's stomach. Hashbrown was ready though and scratched at her, or tried to scratch at her, but was declawed. It still surprised Ruby who jumped back before deciding to go in for another round.

Eventually Hashbrown got up on all fours and jumped on her face. Ruby shook her head, but made sure not to be too rough, just enough for the kitten to fall off and start the game over again. They wore out eventually, but not before Ruby's big tail hit the table lamp a little too hard and fell on the floor. She stopped and looked the direction of the bedroom. Her ears perked for movement, but none came in that moment. She felt the kitted trying to feast on her ear. She laid on her stomach and placed her paw over the kitten's middle then pulled her ear free. She turned on her side and pulled the kitten into her arms.

Snow was at first alarmed, then concerned, then unsure if she should go out there. She heard the lamp, but nothing after that. She heard the meow of Hasbrown and a dog's yawn before she finally decided to muster the courage and go out.

She saw the two animals before her resting from what seemed to be an eventful playtime. She smirked, "Ruby?"

The wolf turned and looked at her.

"You didn't eat her."

Ruby shook her head.

"I told you she was oh so very cute, didn't I?"

Ruby barked a soft bark.

"No bed for you until you change back. It's bad enough that I have to deal with your human hair, I am not dealing with your fur."

Ruby stood up, making sure her toy was still fast asleep before she walked over to nuzzle Snow's hand.

Snow sighed and bent down. She took her girlfriend's wolf-face in her hands and scratched behind her ears; Ruby's leg automatically started thumping in a happy rhythm.

"You know I love you. You know I love all of you.. But I am not going to deal with your fur." She stood firm as she looked in her wolf-girlfriend's eyes, "I don't care how cute you are in wolf form, you're not sleeping on the bed." Ruby licked her face, "Oh gross… You really think that was going to help your argument? You have dog breath, honey." She leaned forward and kissed her wolf-girlfriend's forehead, "Whenever you change back, you can use your opposable thumbs and turn the knob and join me… kay?" Ruby licked her cheek once more, "Okay." Snow got up and walked back down the hall to their bedroom.

_This is going to be interesting… her changing every week there's a full moon…._


End file.
